Entre consejos y lluvia
by ImJustAnotherGleek
Summary: Un pequeño opúsculo. Basado entre la realidad y la fantasía. Es más o menos de tarde. Sentada frente a la pequeña ventana de la sala. La lluvia cae y lo primero que se me ocurre en compartir esto con ustedes. Espero que les guste. Gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí estoy con ese One shot. Uno de los muchos escritos pero no publicados. No por ahora, este recien se me ocurrio y andaba por aqui así que.**

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

* * *

La lluvia me acompaña en mi tristeza y alegría.

Aquella mañana tan triste y desolada. Más ya no podía ni con mi cabeza ni mi corazón. Era extraño ¿saben? No saber que sentir y heme aquí.

Para aquellos que hasta ahora nunca han tenido su primer amor, para aquellos que no saben lo que es enamorarse, para aquellos que no conocen el amor, para aquellos que si quiera han sentido su corazón acelerarse - a menos que hayan corrido una maratón- por una persona obviamente, para aquellos que tampoco han sentido aquella sensación de que se les mueve el piso cuando ven una persona. Para aquellos que no han vivido el típico cliché de "amor a primera vista". Para aquellos quienes jamás en su vida han besado a alguien, aparte de a su mamá. Para aquellos que ni un "te amo" han dicho, ni promesas profesado. Para aquellos quienes no han caído en la locura, desesperación y perdido de la cabeza.

Para aquellos va dirigido esto.

Nunca, jamás. O más bien crea y clávese en la cabeza, que el amor para usted no existe. No haga caso a lo que dice las demás personas. El _"si no consigues a alguien serás triste de por vida y una solterona aburrida"._ ¡Patrañas!

La mejor decisión es no estar atada a nadie. Ser libre. Tampoco digo que andes con el uno y el otro. Si eres hombre, no andes dañando corazones porque eso mismo es lo que estoy evitando con este escrito.

Todos debemos darnos cuenta que tanto la mujer como el hombre sufren. Si ellos también, aunque se hagan los bien machos. Todos tenemos sentimientos. ¿Por qué sufrimos? Por lo más sencillo, y difícil a la vez. AMOR.

¡Ridiculez! ¡Estupidez!

Si, el amor destruye todo. Claro está, que es mi opinión y algunos me darán razón otros dirán estas "loca". Porque muchos, sin embargo ya algunas veces sufrieron por este motivo siguen empeñados en ir tras él, para supuestamente encontrar la felicidad. Cuando el simple camino a la felicidad está en frente a sus narices.

¿Cómo se es feliz? Te preguntaras.

Y yo te digo que no tengo ni la menor idea. Lo que si se, es que la única forma, según yo y como lo practico, ser feliz es "ser y hacer lo que tú quieras". Fácil ¿verdad?

Algo en lo que me he puesto a pensar, poniéndome en tu lugar, siendo el lector. Llegué a la pequeñísima conclusión. Ustedes estarán diciendo. _"Esta de ley que terminó mal con su novio, enamorado, amarre, pololo"_ o como lo quieran llamar. Y yo les diré que No!.

No se necesita haber estado en una relación para llegar a entender estos pequeños puntos, o de llegar a pensar lo que estoy planteando. Las situaciones que me rodean me dan la respuesta y obviamente me dieron la pregunta. Y yo simplemente la analicé la pensé y llegue a esa conclusión. Que, si quieren me hacen caso o no.

¡Otro consejo!

Nunca se dejen influenciar por las demás personas, ni tampoco hagan lo que le pidan, si no está en su consentimiento. Y dirán _"yo jamás me dejo influenciar, por favor!"_ recuerdo cuando decía eso, tan ingenua. Y yo les digo_: si lo han hecho y siempre lo harán_.

La influencia en una persona se da más por las pequeñas cosas, cosas casi imperceptibles que solamente tu subconsciente lo capta y lo entiende. ¿Cómo darse cuenta? Después de mucho tiempo lo haces y aunque digas que no que fuiste tú quien decidiste ya hacerlo, eso no es cierto. Solo te tomaste el tiempo, lo meditaste y al final caíste en la propia duda que te inculcaron. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Pues bien les contaré.

Hace poco más de cuatro meses, aproximadamente. Yo era feliz. Si! felizmente siendo yo misma, haciendo lo que me gusta. (Consejo número uno). Y bien, yo estaba ahí - en la universidad -, sentada sola, como era de costumbre totalmente concentrada en mi celular. ¿Pensaban que diría en mis estudios? ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS. No sean ingenuos.

Tranquila. Mi soledad se vio interrumpida. Dos amigas, compañeras, ¡eso!, se acercaron a mi diciéndome "_le gustas a…"_ _"¿Qué? ustedes están locas"_ les conteste volviendo la concentración a mi celular. Ellas soltaron un "_ya verás_" y no les hice caso.

Pasaron los días y pude notar que en serio le gustaba. Su mirada, su forma de actuar hacia mí, todo gesto que hacía me lo indicaba. Mas sin embargo a mi no me gustaba, si quiera a una hormiga llegaba a gustarme - ok buena relación que hice ._. - Así que todo transcurrió normal. Más o menos. Soy de esas personas que simplemente actúan y no se dan cuenta de si tal vez su forma de ser está enviando un mensaje erróneo a las personas.

¿Adivinen que paso? !Exacto! Aquello. Se enamoró de mí. Por cierto vale recalcar, que si éramos amigos - en general el término - nos llevábamos perfecto en mi grupo de amigos, y supuestamente trataba igual a todos. Pero, _todo siempre lleva su pero_, realmente si trataba diferente a esa persona, en mis pensamientos de utilizarla llegó a pensar en que estaba interesada en ella. MEGAFAIL.

Pasaron días y semanas, y mis amigas y amigos empezaron a molestarme con esa persona. Decidí hablar con mi mejor amiga porque empezaba a sentirme confundida. Luego de largas horas con ella. Llegue a la conclusión de que no era nada. Así que continué con mi vida. Hermosa, aburrida, feliz, estresante. Si así es mi vida. Y seguían molestándome. Se volvió costumbre andar con ella de un lado a otro. Pero lo que sobrepasó la raya fue un sábado. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, entre mi grupo de amigos decidimos ir a ver una película. Pues bien se dio y entre la mitad de la película - vale recalcar que tenía a esa persona a mi derecha - pone su cabeza en mi hombro DERECHO, y poco tiempo después toma mi mano entre la suya y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Literal no sabía qué hacer entre en pánico. Si primera vez. ¿Les dije que no he tenido ninguna clase de relación anteriormente? bueno no sabía qué hacer y me horroricé.

Mi mente se nubló y no hice movimiento alguno, excepto uno que fue un gravísimo error. Estaba tan nublado que un amigo a mi izquierda me grita y yo pego un salto y aprieto mis puños, por las ganas que tenía de golpearlo, y siento su mano contra la mía. Siento como me ve con una sonrisa de lado y estoy más que segura que se sonrojó, y se volvió a acomodar en mi hombro esta vez con su mano libre sujetándose de mi brazo.

¿Qué hacer ahora? la verdad nunca hice nada al respecto. Si yo también me quería matar. Algo de lo que he aprendido en mi corta vida es que jamás pero jamás debes hacerle daño a la gente - tomen nota, consejo número tres - y es lo que más he hecho gracias a mi estupidez, no lo hago intencionalmente se los juro, simplemente me sale así como deporte. Pasaron días y todo iba de mal en peor.

Para mi suerte o desgracia. Llegó una semana en la que tuve ciertos problemas ¿personales? y apenas y hablaba con mi grupo. Esa semana esa persona casi no pasaba con nosotros. Un día estaba por la biblioteca y me tomé la molestia de decirle en son de broma "¿por qué tan sol ? te veras con alguien yo sé, ja! tu novi " y dijo que no. Claro que yo tenía razón.

Acordándome. Otra razón de mi estupidez, chateaba con esa persona a diario. Si literal a diario, estudiaba con ella, pero a mí se me hacía de lo más normal. Es normal ¿verdad? Regresando a lo anterior.

A la siguiente semana de esa, un lunes me dijo "estoy saliendo con alguien" lo que no sabía es que yo ya lo había visto. Creo que me sentí bien. Mas que todo aliviada, ya no tendría mmm a alguien stalkeandome. o persiguiéndome a todos lados. Si incluso cada que entraba a clases me tenía un puesto guardado junto a ella. Me sentía aprisionada.

Y paso el tiempo y yo feliz. ¿Pero qué paso después? ¿qué tiene que ver con el hecho de dejarse influenciar por los demás? ¿o que carajos?

Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

Me gustó.

Y esa persona estaba con alguien más.

No entraré en detalle de lo que pasó después. Ahora estoy peleada con ella. Por eso mi día no tan bueno. Si ella. ¿Su nombre?

Rachel.

El desenlace de todo es que. Por más que yo hubiera dicho que no, por más que yo estaba segura de que no me gustaba. Sus comentarios y burlas persuadieron a mi subconsciente y lograron hacer que me sintiera atraída por esa persona. Y así terminó todo.

Y termina esta pequeña... ¿charla? No sé cómo llamarla. Aun siendo acompañada por la lluvia. Para mi es el mejor aliado de todo. Para tristezas y alegrías. No está definido, y me encanta. Soy feliz y espero que tú seas feliz.

Hasta aquí, fue un gusto ser leído por ustedes. Desde el otro lado de la computadora. Su más humilde escritora.

Me despido, por ahora, con ustedes. Soy Quinn Fabray. Espero que sigas mis consejos, que estoy más que segura que algún día regresaré con más.

* * *

_¿que tal? ¿Les gusto? la historia es casi real. y me refiero a que en realidad estaba lloviendo y eso me hizo inspirar en este pequeño escrito._

_Perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas pero las ideas corrían y no se daban un respiro. jajajaja_

_Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y nos leemos muy pronto en las actualizaciones de alguno de mis fics._

_besos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien! he tenido varios lectores y seguidores de esta historia por lo que me inspiré a continuar con alguno que otro capítulo. No será muy recurrido - ok ninguna de mis historias es continua xD - pero esté si demorará más de acuerdo a algún tema que les quiera contar.**

* * *

Ni glee ni sus personajes me perteneces. Ni algún otro que se me ocurra agregar.

* * *

Heme aquí! estoy de vuelta. Pero esta vez no les hablaré de amor. Basicamente fue de lo que trató el anterior relato. Esta vez, seremos algo más serios.

Será algo diferente y espero que sea así y no me desvíe tanto del camino o de la idea que tengo planteada.

Bien. Se preguntará ¿por qué les estoy haciendo perder el tiempo? ¿No?

El tema de hoy es el siguiente:

LA FAMILIA.

¡ABURRIDO! - abucheos.

_"Esta tipa está loca. ¿Qué interesante tiene la familia?"_ algunos dirán eso. - Ok eso me lo dijo mi mejor amiga :c ¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!

Pero no, no les hablare del típico prototipo de familia. Esta es una sociedad actualizada. Y si bien ustedes tambien lo son. o ¿son del ciclo pasado? No lo creo. todos aquí somos cool, tenemos ese _flow, _la ¿onda? Ahora yo soy la anticuada... Sin rodeos, regresando al tema. Si la familia.

¿Qué es la familia?

Para mi el concepto de la familia es muy báscio y lo describen algunas palabras, pero por sobre todo las siguientes: Amor. Respeto. Responsabilidad. Honestidad.

_Oye tú! dijiste no hablarias del amor_. Se equivocan mis buenos lectores. Esta clase de amor, es en definitiva diferente, inigualable e irremplasable.

Continuando al concepto de familia. Este debe de ser un lugar de confianza, compañerismo y entendimiento. Lugar donde se ascientan todas las bases guía para los hijos y para que estos crezcan de la mejor manera con un conocimiento de lo que deben de hacer en el mundo, como misión. Buscadando así su eterna felicidad y la de los que lo rodean.

Los reto a que me digan su modelo de familia perfecta! ;)

¿Cómo esta formada una familia?

La principal base para que una familia no sea disfuncional es de que en esta existan dos personas que haciendo el rol de padres, se quieran a más no poder, se comprendan por sobre todo y que por cualquier motivo tengan como punto máximo el bienestar de sus hijos.

_Pero esta si que está bien cursi. _Les diré que en lo poco que tengo de vida y en la familia que me ha tocado vivir, por la cual doy gracias, es que mis padres, han sabido enseñarme los valores necesarios para poder formarme de manera correcta y no ser alguien obsoleto.

Regresando!.

Esta es la realidad.

_No se les permite a las personas homosexuales o bien dicho a personas de su mismo sexo unidos en matrimonio libre, el tener un hijo y formar una familia. Es una ABOMINACIÓN el hecho de que el niño tenga que vivir con padres los cuales pueden ser dos hombres o dos mujeres. Ellos no se encuentran capacitados para tener que cuidar de un niño. No tienen los valores correctos para formar una familia. No tienen una moral muy bien formada. ¿qué clase de mensaje piensan que le estarían dando a la futura generación?_

Yo les digo, a todos aquellos que poseen esta mentalidad, que estan completa y estupidamente equivocados.

¿Me dirán ustedes entonces que piensan? ¿Creen ustedes que una pareja homosexual no está capacitada para formar una familia? ¿Acaso dos personas del mismo sexo, que se aman, no están capacitados para darle una buena enseñanza al niño?

Yo les daré mi punto de vista. Contándoles una anecdota.

El siguiente relato, está dado hace unos seis años. Por ese tiempo mi familia era cerrada. No comprendía el real sentido del "amar sin importar el qué".

Se remonta en una tarde, muy soleada - no por exagerar pero en serio me estaba muriendo de calor. Soleado es poco! Una ola de calor había asotado a la ciudad y repito ¡sin exagerar! -. Mientras almorzaba en conjunto con mi mamá, mi hermana, una amiga muy cercana a la familia y mi prima. Entre el almuerzo, la televisión encendida y otras bromas. Mi hermana logró escuchar de la televisión algo parecido a esto:

_" Una familia es aquella en donde existe un padre una madre. No un hombre con otro hombre o mujer y otra mujer. Dios creo al hombre y a la mujer para procrear. Como se es posible hacer entre dos personas del mismo sexo. ¡es imposible! Las personas homosexuales que piensen tener un hijo están muy equivocados. Además de negarsele el querer adoptar"_

-La gente está cada vez más idiota - resopló mi hermana llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué sucede? - dije mientras tomaba otro bocado de comida del plato.

-El señor de las noticias, yo que se - apuntó con el tenedor al televisor - habla sobre que una familia no puede ser una áreja homosexual. Que bruto! - reí

-No se puede formar una familia con una pareja homosexual - acotó mi prima

-Ja! perdóname pero dos hombres o dos mujeres juntos pueden dar más amor que una pareja "normal" - hizo comillas - ellos valoran lo que es tener un hijo.

-Pero Dios creo al hombre y a la mujer para estar juntos - intervino mi mamá

-Dios dijo que amaramos a todos - intervino mi amiga y mi mamá se la quedó viendo - si soy catequista, sin embargo no apoyo ni a la homosexualidad ni a la homofobia. Es una guerra estúpida. Porque tanto dañar a las personas que según tú no son "normales". ¿qué ganas con eso?

-La chica tiene razón - acoté riendome. Si ok estaba comiendo no prestaba mucha atención. Por sobre todo tengo a la comida por delante. Es el amor de mi vida. Ok si ven a Rachel no se lo digan!.

-y como dije. Dios nos dijo que nos amaramos todos sin importar qué. Ustedes creen que si Jesús viviera en nuestro tiempo discriminaría a las personas por su color, religión, tipo de música, sexualidad? NO! para nada. El aun los seguiría amando. Porque todos somos iguales. y lo que a cada uno nos guste es lo que nos hace diferente y especiales - valla que necesite ayuda de mi hermana para que me contara esto, porque yo ni por enterada lo que ella había dicho.

-Exacto! - alzó los brazos mi hermana como diciendo "Aleluya" jajajaja si así.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo - dijo mi mama

-Te lo diré de la siguiente manera y tu me dirás si sigues pensando igual que el señor de las noticias - mi madre asintió - Bien. Familia "normal" - ironizó - todo perfecto según las personas de afuera. El padre trabajador, el niño estudioso y una buena madre ama de casa. Todo marchaba perfecto hasta que el niño empezó a sacar bajas notas. La madre dejaba de asistir al mercado, pocas veces salía con sus amigas. y todo de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué sucedió? El padre estaba pasando por problemas económicos, todo esa ira guardada la liberaba cada que llegaba a su casa y maltrataba a su esposa. Eso fue solo el inicio.

-¿Hay más? - preguntó mi prima.

-Haces ver al hombre la peor escoria del mundo - dijo mi mamá - y en parte si lo es

-Por favor mamá no me interrumpas. No es invento, esto es lo que dicen en las noticias - mi mamá se disculpó con la mirada - bien poco después pasó lo peor e inimaginable. El padre abusaba de su hijo. Ahora dime. ¿Tu crees que eso es una familia? Que por algo tan mundano como el dinero caiga en tanta depresión que le hizo eso a su familia, osea a parte de eso es codicioso.

-Tienes un buen punto. Pero que hay de esos hombres gay violadores. ¿Eso si está bien?

-Te responderé con otra pregunta ¿Crees acaso que el padre del niño era gay para violarlo? - mi mamá se quedó pensativa - Hay gente que para que las demás personas crean en algo, mienten. Que tal si en las noticias salió _"Hombre gay viola a un niño"_ ¿Acaso por violarlo lo hace gay? Esa gente si está enferma.

-Te contradices un poco - señaló mi prima - acaso ser gay no implica que a un hombre le guste otro hombre?

-Por supuesto. Pero aquel hombre que violó al niño no era gay por el simple hecho de que tenía una enfermdedad "Adicto al sexo" que el primer agujero que

-Por dios! que son esas formas de hablar en la mesa - acusó mi madre - te comportas o damos por sentado el tema.

-Puede que sea cierto - se quedó pensativa.

-Aun así las parejas homosexuales no son aptas para tener una familia.

-¿No lo son? - pregunté con la ceja levantada.

-Claro que lo son - me interrumpió mi hermana - Mujeres violadas y que al menos no quisieron quitarle la vida a ese pequeño ser ¡Se los agradezco! dan en adopción a su bebe. ¿Quienes los adoptan? Estoy casi segura que en un 90% son parejas homosexuales. Me dirás que prefieres que esos niños crezcan en un orfanato? Acaso ya no has visto demasiado en la televisión como es que jovenes que ya no le ven sentido a la vida, que están mas que perdidos y creen que son un error en el mundo y por eso nadie los adoptó, no terminan en la correcional?

-Eso solo es ficción - se alzó de hombros mi prima

-Desearía que fuera así. Pero la mayoría de las películas muestran la realidad el mundo. Y no hablo de las estúpidas películas de comedia romántica y blaaa. Basofia.

-Perdone que me meta de nuevo - intervino mi amiga - Su hija tiene razón. Solo póngase a pensar.

Hasta aquí mi relato.

Desde aquella vez mi mamá primero se mostró algo distante pero luego de eso pasó algo inimaginable. Un día se puso a pelear con otra señora porque discriminaba a una pareja gay.

Sin extenderme más y desviarme del tema. La moraleja de este escrito es:

"Siempre estén abiertos a todo. No discriminen. Sepan responder. Y por sobretodo sepan mantener su opinión, claro está que esté bien fundamentada, sino para que refutar?"

Segundo consejo:

"La familia es toda aquella que mantiene una estabilidad. Sabe como sobrellevar los malos momentos, sin tener que lastimar a alguien. Siempre se llegará a algo bueno si buenas obras haces. Si das amor, recibiras amor. Dios te compesará con una larga vida para que veas a tus hijos crecer y ver como ellos forman una familia y veras que las semillas que sembraste darán buen fruto"

Tercer consejo:

"Mantener la comunicación en la clave de todo"

Espero que les halla gustado. y les halla llegado mi mensaje.

Al igual que la vez pasada. No los obligo a nada solo que si quieren pueden poner esto en practica. Puedo tener un público de mayor edad. NUNCA SE DEN POR VENCIDOS (cuarto consejo).

Mis ultimas palabras por hoy. Su consejera, amiga y escritora. Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**_Espero que les halla gustado. Haganmelo saber con un RW. claro está que si les gusto pueden decirme sobre que tema quisiera que comparta. Pueden que no sean mis experiencias. tal vez de otro, pero no soy yo quien cuenta estó. Así que todo es posible en este Fanfic. _**

**_Nos vemos, si es que hay una próxima._**


End file.
